Voldemort's sons and daughter
by asiya halima kone
Summary: This is the sequel to Severus' daughter Voldemort's granddaughter. Harry is adopted by Voldemort and Severus is deaged. When all three kids misbehave what will Voldemort do. Warning: spanking of pre-teens if you don't like it don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Voldemort's sons and daughter**

Summary: this is the sequel to Severus' daughter Voldemort's granddaughter. Harry is adopted by Voldemort and Severus is deaged. When all three kids misbehave what will Voldemort do. Warning: spanking of pre-teens if you don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters they belong to JK Rowling Maria Westbourne and Selest are mine.

 **Chapter 1 Harry's grades**

After lunch Voldemort tells harry that he wants to speak to him after they are finished in his study. Voldemort finishes his lunch and goes to his study to wait for harry to finish and come to the study.

So five minutes later finds harry in Voldemort's study waiting patiently for Voldemort to speak. "harry I have been looking at your grades for your first term and they are not good not only that but your deportment is a disgrace if you ever, EVER think about throwing a book at a teacher again I will cane you for a week"

"My grades are fine" harry complains

"I beg to differ they are all P's and A's I will not have you slacking off on your school work am I understood young man" snaps Voldemort to his new son.

"Whatever" replies harry cheekily

"Right get up and bend over the desk I was wrong to think you didn't need punishment I was going to let you off with a stern talking to and an essay but you proved me wrong"

"No please I'm sorry I understand" whined harry as he just realise he just got himself in more trouble.

"I will not allow you to be disrespectful, now do what I said and bend over the desk"

So harry gets up with a sigh and bends over the desk and waits for Voldemort to get started on his much needed punishment. Voldemort gets the strap and goes up to harry and bares his bottom before standing to his left side and bringing the strap down hard on Harry's bottom until harry is crying hard wanting the punishment to end.

"Right stand up and get yourself together then go to you room and stay there for the rest of the day." Voldemort dismisses harry and goes to see his adopted daughter and his other son to see what they are doing and to join in the fun.

"Where's harry dad?" asks Selest not realising she just called her granddad dad.

"He is in his room nursing a sore bum after being disrespectful"

They continue to play games until it is time for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 discussion**

Voldemort and his children were eating dinner when Voldemort started to speak to them. "As you know there will be a new headmaster this term at Hogwarts but there will also be a new deputy after Minerva past away the new headmaster is Rodophlus and the deputy is Rabastan and they together with the governors have decided it is best to bring corporal punishment back"

"What does that mean" all three children asked at the same time.

"It means that if you misbehave your backsides are in danger of getting spanked so you better behave" replied Voldemort.

He then informs them that they are going back to school tomorrow and the new rules will be in place and if they get spanked at school three times in a week he will personally come to the school and cane their backsides for them.

The next day finds Severus, harry and Selest running around packing everything ready to go back to school they are going early as the headmaster has granted them permission to floo there instead of going on the train.

"Have you lot got everything it's time to go" shouts Voldemort up the stairs. Three children then come running down the stairs and into the floo room ready to go back to school.

"What have I told you three about running in the house" reprimands Voldemort sternly.

"Not to as we could get hurt" replies a sheepish looking harry.

Voldemort tells them no to do it again and sends them through the floo after telling them to write to him every two weeks.

Ten minutes later finds the three children sitting in the great hall waiting for the first years to be sorted. After all the first years are sorted the headmaster stands to make announcements. "Welcome everybody to a new year at Hogwarts I hope you all had a good holiday. I as the headmaster of this school along with the governors and my deputy have decided to bring corporal punishment back to this school so if you misbehave you will be punished appropriately, with that said let the feast begin" said rodophlus to the students and sat down. He wasn't one for long speeches.

The next day harry wakes up in a foul mood he didn't sleep well, he goes to shower then goes down to breakfast before deciding to skip class which he knows isn't a good idea and will likely get him spanked but today he just doesn't care little does he know Selest and Severus have decided to do the same thing. So when he goes down to the lake he is surprised to see both his sister and brother.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We could say the same thing we decided to skip class, we didn't sleep well"

They are sitting talking when a shadow appears over them as harry gulps and turns around he see the deputy headmaster there with a scowl on his face.

"You three will come with me immediately to the headmasters office now" snaps the furious deputy headmaster as he wait for the three naughty children to follow him.

As the four walk back to the castle and up to the headmaster office, the children are nervous as they know they are going to be spanked and probably get a letter home. When they reach the headmaster office they are told to sit down as rabastan explains what they did to the headmaster.

"you three decided to skip class which automatically earns you the paddle and a letter home I will start with the youngest first so that is you harry, so Selest and Severus wait outside the office I will call you when I am ready" demands a furious rodophlus.

So Severus and Selest leave the office and wait outside.

"Mr Riddle removes your robes and bend over the desk you will get six with the paddle and if you dare to skip class again you will get the strap am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir" says harry as he removes his robe and bends over the desk and waits for the pain to start.

Rodophlus gets the paddle from his draw and walks to Harry's left side and raises the paddle and brings it down on the upturned bottom when harry straightens up. "Get back in position now and that swat doesn't count as you moved out of position" snaps Rodophlus. Harry gets back in position and the swats start coming down again hard and fast before he can move out of position again.

"You may stand up and put your robes back on and tell Miss Riddle to come in please"

Selest comes into the office and without being told removes her robes and bends over the desk and waits. The swats start coming down on her bottom and before she knows it the punishment ends and she is being told to stand up and get dressed and to send Severus in for his turn. She goes out the office and tells Severus it is his turn.

Severus goes into the office and bends over the desk after taking his robes off. "you will get six with the paddle but if there is a next time it will be the strap, are you ready?" says Rodophlus as he stand to the left of Severus.

"Yes sir" replies Severus his hands tightening on the desk.

With that Rodophlus brings the paddle down hard until he has given all six swats then he dismisses him and starts writing a letter to Voldemort to inform him of his children's behaviour.

Later that evening three children are sitting at the house tables eating when an owl fly over to them with a red letter in its beak and unfortunately for the students in the great hall it is charmed to go off without it being opened.

"SEVERUS MARVOLO RIDDLE, SELEST MARIE RIDDLE AND HARRY JAMES RIDDLE HOW DARE YOU SKIP CLASS AFTER I TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE I AM SO DISSAPOINTED IN YOU, I WILL BE COMING TO THE SCHOOL IN THE MORNING TO DEAL WITH YOU AS I DON'T HAVE TIME TODAY AND IF YOU STEP OUT OF LINE BEFORE THEN MERLIN HELP YOU BECAUSE I WILL CANE YOU ALL FOR A WEEK." The howler tears itself up and the three naughty children leave the great hall completely embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry, Selest and Severus are just finishing eating breakfast when they hear their father's furious voice call out "SEVERUS, SELEST AND HARRY GET YOU BACKSIDES HERE NOW!" demands a furious Voldemort He still can't believe they skipped class yesterday.

Severus, Selest and harry walk out the great hall and to their father where he then escorts them to an empty classroom and starts in on the lecture.

"So you three are in the world of trouble I could not believe it when I got that letter yesterday informing you skipped class, I am so disappointed in you"

"We are sorry" says harry

"Oh believe me you will be when I am through with you. Severus bare you bottom and come here, Selest and Harry go stand in the corner." Says Voldemort sternly.

So Severus bares his bottom and goes to his father while Selest and harry go to the corner. Voldemort grasp Severus' wrist and pulls him over his knee before starting the spanking this time he has decided to just use his hand. He set a fast paste bring down his hand on the upturned bottom when he is finished he helps Severus up before giving him a hug then repeating the process with Selest and Harry.

"If any of you skip class again I will bring the cane and cane you do you understand me?" asks Voldemort and after getting three Yes Sirs he tells them to go to class and he would see them in the holidays if they didn't misbehave before then.

Harry is sitting in defence against the dark arts zoning out as he already knows the spell they are working on when professor black asks him a question.

"What is the cacao spell used for Mr Riddle?"

"The spell is used to summon something Sir" answers harry angrily he just feels the lesson is pointless and his bottom is still hurting from the spanking his adopted father gave him this morning.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your attitude Mr Riddle but your answer was correct" snaps Sirius. He then tells the class that he wants two feet on the uses of the summoning spell for the next lesson then dismisses the class.

Harry walks out of the class with his sister and goes to his nest class which happens to be potions with his most hated teacher he feels his day can't get any worse and his sister is thinking the same thing as she absolutely hates Westbourne.

A.N: sorry I took so long to update but I have been busy with sorting things out for college I start in September so my posting of my stories and updating is going to be a slow process


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A.N: sorry I took so long to update here is the next chapter for you.

Two weeks later Selest is walking down the corridor when she feels someone is following her she turns and sees it is her brother harry and immediately gets annoyed as he has been following her for two days.

"Leave me alone harry am not in the mood" snaps Selest.

"You're never in the mood" replies harry.

Without thinking Selest pulls out her second wand and cast crucio at him, when she realises what she has done she releases the curse and quickly request the castle to move the wards so she can apparate out to her father's study she can do this as she is Slytherin's heir

When Selest arrives in Voldemort's study it is empty and she remembers he has a death eater meeting but this can't wait so she goes to the meeting room and goes in without sparing a glance in wormtail's direction.

Voldemort is just discussing a recent raid when his daughter storms through the door, he is immediately furious as she is supposed to be at school. "What is the meaning of this Selest?" asks Voldemort barely containing his anger.

"I need to speak to you dad in your study it is an emergency"

Voldemort at hearing his daughter say it is an emergency gets up grabs her by the arm and marches towards his study. Reaching his study he goes in and closes the door and puts up privacy wards. "Sit down and tell me what happened from the beginning" orders Voldemort. So Selest explains everything to her dad not leaving anything out by time she is finished she can tell her father is beyond furious.

"So let me get this straight your brother has been following you for two days and instead of asking him what he wanted or asking him to stop following you, you cursed him with the cruciatus curse no less?"

"Yes sir and I am really s...Sorry, what happens now?" replies Selest.

"what happens now is one, you give me your secondary wand as you can't be trusted to use it properly, secondly , you will be grounded for two weeks and finally you will be caned and trust me I will make sure you won't enjoy sitting for at least three days do I make myself clear?" Demands Voldemort

"Yes sir, are y...You going to cane me now"

"No because we need to go and speak to your headmaster because this happened at school the headmaster needs to be informed of what went on, now come lets go" replies Voldemort at his wits end.

So five minutes later Voldemort and Selest are sat in the headmaster's office after having told the headmaster what had happened and what Selest's home punishment would be the headmaster decided that Selest would serve two weeks of detention with professor Westbourne. Voldemort then asks if he can take his daughter home and return her in the morning for classes so he can show her his displeasure in her actions after getting permission they go home back to Voldemort's study where he gets the cane from the cupboard and tells Selest to bare her bottom and bend over the desk then he starts to bring the cane down when suddenly she jumps up and starts to rub her bum.

"Get back in position or I will cane your thighs" snaps Voldemort. Selest quickly gets back in position and the cane starts coming down again on her already sore bottom and by time Voldemort is finished she is a sobbing mess. Voldemort throws the cane on his desk and pulls her into a hug telling her all is forgiven before sending her to go for a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A.N: sorry I took so long to post this chapter I have just been really busy, well here it is happy reading.

The next day Selest wakes up and quick climbs out of her bed before rushing to the toilet and emptying here entire stomach contents when she is finished she flushes the toilet and goes to the sink and washes he mouth out before brushing here teeth then jumping in the shower and getting dressed and going downstairs. When she gets into the dining room she sits down and orders and elf to bring her a cup of tea.

Voldemort looks up from reading his newspaper and sees his daughter just has a cup of tea and nothing else he sighs before address her. "You need to eat Selest you can't just have a cup of tea" Voldemort says to Selest before putting his paper down and drinking his coffee.

"I know I just feel sick I will eat when my stomach settles a bit"

"What do you mean you feel sick have you been sick yet" asks Voldemort concerned.

"yes I was sick this morning I may just be coming down with something I will take a stomach soother when I have eaten" replies Selest as she takes some toast from the middle of the table before smelling something awful and when her father puts some eggs on her plate she immediately runs from the table to the toilet holding her mouth.

When she comes back to the table she sees a stomach soother and takes it before sighing in relief and starting to eat her breakfast when she is finished Voldemort gets up and tells him to come so they can go back to Hogwarts.

Ten minutes later Voldemort goes to the infirmary after telling Selest if she feels worse to go to the infirmary to check on his son harry after he was cursed by Selest.

"Hello son are you ok am sorry I didn't check on you yesterday but I wanted to get your sister's punishment out the way first"

"It's ok am fine madam Pomfrey said I can go soon but to take it easy" replies harry to his dad

"Well I will see if you can get discharged and walk you to your dormitory then I will have to leave you as I have a meeting ok"

So five minutes later Voldemort walks harry to his dormitory and then goes home to his meeting.

Later that day Selest is feeling worse when she starts to feel dizzy she grabs the desk for support she was just about to leave the potions classroom when she started to feel dizzy. Professor Westbourne sees her student griping the desk and goes over to her to make sure she is ok.

"Are you ok Miss Riddle?" asks Westbourne concerned.

"No I have felt ill all day and I fell even worse now" complains Selest.

"Ok I am going to take you to the….." Westbourne trails off as Selest faints. She conjures a stretcher before rushing her to the infirmary and calling madam Pomfrey to come and check her out.

Pomfrey comes over and waves her wand when it glows blue she is shocked when she hears her patient is coming round she looks at her.

"err. What happened?" groans Selest.

"Miss Riddle you fainted and professor Westbourne brought you here I have done a scan and you are pregnant miss riddle" replies madam Pomfrey.

"I need my dad" says Selest in shock.

Westbourne goes over to the floo and throws floo powder in before flooing to riddle manor to get her student's father. When she arrives Voldemort sighs thinking his children are in trouble again.

"I am sorry to inform you Mr Riddle but your daughter is in the hospital wing now she is ok but she is asking for your presence" informs Westbourne.

So Voldemort gets up grabs the floo powder before flooing to the infirmary and going over to his daughter. "What is wrong Selest?" he asks his daughter.

"About two months back me and Draco got drunk and one thing led to another and…. And I'm pregnant dad what am I going to do?" whimpers Selest.

Voldemort goes over to his daughter and pulls here into a hug and tries to reassure here. "I know you are young sweetheart and you do have a marriage contract to Draco I am sure we can sort things I will speak to his father ok"

"but dad I am too young to have a baby and I only have seven months before the baby comes and I don't want it born out of wedlock, it was one night dad and now am pregnant" whines Selest.

Voldemort suggest she should rest and let him sort things out as stress isn't good for the baby when she falls asleep ten minutes later he floos back home to get some sleep before he speaks to Lucius in the morning.

A.N: just to clear things up a bit Voldemort isn't screaming and shouting when he finds out Selest is pregnant because he is going to be supportive PM me if you are still confused.


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

**A.N: sorry this is not a chapter I will not be updating any of my stories for a while as I am getting ready to go back to college next week and will have a very busy schedule but I am not abandoning any of my stories I will update at some point so stay with me**


	7. Chapter 6

A.N: sorry I took so long to update but here it is chapter 6 have fun reading I actually laughed writing this hope you laugh to PM me with ideas please.

 **Chapter 6**

The next day Voldemort is in his study when he remembers he needs to speak to Lucius about his son touching his little girl and getting her pregnant. "Wormtail come here and give me your left arm" when wormtail goes to him and gives him his arm he quickly presses it hissing Lucius name summoning him to him.

Lucius knocks on the door to his lords study when he hear an 'enter' he goes in before dropping to one knee in a bow. "You wished to see me my lord"

"Yes I need to speak to you about your son please have a seat" demands Voldemort. When Lucius is seated he explains what happened and how he found out his daughter is pregnant. Lucius apologies and then promises to punish his son for his actions.

"Well that is all good Lucius but I will not have my grandchild born out of wedlock your son will marry my daughter in a month"

"Yes my lord" whispers Lucius how could his son be so stupid.

"Dismissed" snaps Voldemort before getting back to work reading reports

Three months later Selest decides to have one last adventure before she has to go home to rest before the baby is born but little does she know Severus has decided to have one last adventure before he asks his dad to age him back to his rightful age?

Selest is in an empty classroom planning a prank when Severus walks in and ask what she is doing "oh just planning a prank why?"

"Oh nothing mind if I help" replied Severus.

She's says she wouldn't mind the help and after an hour of planning the prank ready they decide to set it up after curfew in the great hall. So after curfew Selest and Severus walk to the great hall and start casting spells on everything to set up the prank when the finished the go back to the dormitories and go to bed.

The next morning they both wake up and walk to the great hall together when the get there they can't help but laugh as everyone is trying to sit down they are be buck off their seats as they sit down like buck a foo. Severus and Selest have tears running down the faces as they are laughing so hard when rodophlus stands up the hall quiets down. (The only pranked the students)

"Whoever did this prank can they please fix it now as we do have class to attend thank you" the headmaster says then sits down again.

Both the pranksters discreetly fix the problem and make a show of siting down the headmaster instantly knows it was them and sends a note to have them see him after classes are over for the day.

So when classes have finished both the pranksters go to the headmasters office and knock on the door when they are told to enter they go in no expecting to see their dad there.

"Well my devious pranksters had fun did we?"

"Erm…" stutters Selest.

"Had fun laughing at other students misfortune well you both won't be laughing soon what you did was dangerous and you Selest I can't believe you could do something like that what with you being pregnant"

"Were sorry" says Selest and Severus in unison.

Voldemort says nothing more he stands up and pulls his wand out before pointing it at Selest stomach "tueri impeditur certitudo prolis nasciturae dum mater punitur"

When his daughter flinches he tells her it is just a protection spell to protect her child while she gets punished for her actions.

Once he has said the spell he grabs Selest wrist and pulls her over his knee and conjures a hairbrush and proceeds to spank his daughter with it he can't bring himself to use anything else while she is pregnant when he is finished he helps her up and into a hug and then removes the spell and tells her to go stand in the corner before he calls Severus to him.

"you Severus are going to be spanked with the slipper the only reason I used the hairbrush on Selest is because she is pregnant" with that said he pull Severus over his knee and proceeds to turn his sons backside red when he is done he pulls Severus up and into a hug calling Selest over at the same time and hugging them both to him when he hears Severus address him.

"Yes son" he asks

"Dad I want age back to my rightful age I feel I have healed from my depression"

"if that is what you want then I will give you the potion to age back tomorrow ok but I don't want you to go back to work for a while ok"

"Yes dad" Severus replies before both he and Selest go back to the common room to do homework and Voldemort goes home to brew the potion for Severus.


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N: thank you to all of you that have reviewed this story due to guest reviews being nothing but criticizing my writing I will be deleting all guest reviews as they come in if you don't like my stories then don't read them or log in so I can respond to you, I can't respond to guest reviews so unless they are constructive criticism I will delete them.**

 **Chapter 7**

The next morning Voldemort gives the aging potion to his son to age him back to his rightful age before he explains to Severus if he misbehaves he will still is punished. When Severus is back to his rightful age he thanks his father before he goes for a nap.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Selest and harry are just heading off to potions, today is selest's last day before she has to go home to rest before her baby is due. They both walk into the classroom and take their seats when professor Westbourne comes into the room and sees Selest she instantly addresses here.

"miss Riddle you can't be in this class today as we are brewing today you can either stay in my office or go home as I feel this is going to be a day when you won't be able to go to class because all your classes today are practical's"

"I will go home if I can't be in classes can I use your floo please ma'am" replies Selest after being told she can use the floo she gets here things and floos home her trunk is already shrunk and in her pocket when she gets home Voldemort is in his study and he looks up when he hears the floo alarm go off.

"What are you doing home early haven't you got potions today?" asks Voldemort.

"Yes I was sent home because all my lessons are practical's today, is there any ice cream I have been craving it all morning"

Voldemort quickly calls an elf to get his daughter ice cream he knows how pregnant women can get when they don't get what they want when they are craving. After giving Selest here ice cream he asks how things are going with the pregnancy she says fine as she continues to eat half the tub of ice cream before putting it on the table.

A.N: I know normal pregnancies are nine months but I am going to make it shorter I will explain more at the end of the chapter.

Selest decides to go for a nap as she is now five and a half months pregnant and she has another month and a half to go she can't wait until the baby is born as she can't stop going to the toilet.

 **Three hours later**

Voldemort hears a scream and despite being a dark lord he runs out of his office and up the stairs thinking he will oblivate anyone who saw him run through the manor later. When he gets upstairs he sees his daughter holding her stomach with a puddle under her feet and she is wincing Voldemort instantly helps back to bed before getting an elf to go get her private healer and her husband Draco.

Selest is screaming through the pain when the healer and Draco get there. "Dad it's too early there is still a month and a half to go why I am in labour is the baby going to be ok" cries Selest.

"the baby will be fine look the healer is here now just do what she tells you ok baby girl" Voldemort replies using her pet name to calm her down.

"Ok Selest you are fully dilated on the next contraction push ok" says healer Morrison.

Half an hour later there is crying baby the healer checks to make sure the baby is ok before handing the baby to the mother." You have a beautiful baby girl Miss Rid…., sorry Mrs Malfoy" the healer quickly finishes up before leaving the family to it and going to finish some paperwork off to the side in the corner.

Draco goes over to his wife and gives her a hug and looks at his baby girl. "What you going to name her darling" asks Draco. Selest looks at her husband and then her daughter before replying.

"Her name is Sarina Selest Malfoy"

A.N: the reason the Selest's pregnancy was shorter is because she is half veela her mother was a light veela that is why her pregnancy was supposed to be seven months thanks you. Again guest reviews will be deleted if they are not constructive criticism putting 'the punctuation in this is terrible' is not constructive criticism because it doesn't tell me what I have done wrong and I can't reply to guest reviews.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter8**

Two days later Selest comes down stairs with a baby monitor in her hand and walks into the dining room for breakfast. She sits down tiredly with a yawn. "You look tired baby girl when you are finished breakfast go and sleep I will look after Sarina" say Voldemort looking at his daughter.

"Everyone's tired what with the brat crying nonstop" snaps Severus.

"Severus you will hold your tongue or you will find yourself in my study for a spanking" warns Voldemort.

ten minutes later harry comes down stairs he is home from school he hasn't been feeling well and his father decided it was best to have him at home where he could see him and check on his health as soon as he sits down Voldemort checks his temperature.

"You still have a fever how is your stomach?" says a highly concerned Voldemort.

"It still hurts the pain is getting worse it feels like a burning sensation now" groans harry.

Voldemort quickly gets up and goes to the floo and calls his family healer to check on harry, he is very worried the pain is not getting better. When the healer comes she does a diagnostic scan before her pales.

"We have to get him to Saint Mungo's now he has appendicitis quick before it bursts I need to get him into surgery now" says healer Morrison.

Voldemort sends a potronus to Draco to get to the manor and help look after Selest and the baby while he goes to the hospital with harry.

Four hours later at saint mungo's harry is out of surgery the healer goes and runs some scans before turning to her patient's father. "The surgery went well we are lucky we caught it when we did it was about to burst we got it out just in time he should make a full recovery we will keep him in for a few days"

"Thank you healer Morrison I need to go check on my daughter and granddaughter and then I will be back" replies Voldemort.

"Of course how is the little one doing?"

"She is fine apart from driving her poor mum insane she is feeding a lot and Selest is up half the night"

Voldemort floos home and immediately step into an argument he thinks what in merlin's name is going on. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE I GO TO THE HOSPITAL WITH YOUR BROTHER AND COME BACK TO THIS NOW EXPLAIN" SHOUT VOLDEMORT FURIOUS

"Dad Severus here has been nothing but a bully all day he keeps calling Sarina a brat and a bitch that doesn't deserve to be here" cries Selest. Draco is upstairs tending to Sarina so didn't hear the argument.

"Severus go wait in my study now I warned you this morning to hold your tongue" snaps Voldemort before hugging his daughter then going to his study to deal with his son's attitude problem.

"I don't know what your problem is but it stops now, go and get the cane" reprimands Voldemort as he walks into the study. When Severus doesn't move Voldemort snaps and the little patients he has goes out the window he get the cane himself then grabs Severus by the arm and bends him over the desk before placing a sticking charm on him for good measure then baring his bottom before bring the cane down twenty times on the his son's bottom. When he is finished he rights his clothes then removes the sticking charm before pulling Severus into a hug.

"this behaviour stops now I know you are tired as we all are that is what comes with having a new baby in the house now I need to get back to the hospital if you step out of line again I will put you on restriction do you understand"

"Yes dad and am sorry" replies Severus.

With that Voldemort goes back to the hospital after getting some of Harry's things.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Two days later Voldemort asks to speak to Selest in his study about a private matter. So Selest goes to his study knocks on the door then enters, when she goes in she sits down and waits for her father to speak.

"I asked you to come here because I am inducting you as a death eater today and I have your first mission for you. I want you to brew the experimental potion you did a month back that turned out to be a poison and I want handed to me by next week understood" says Voldemort.

"yes father, I am going to Malfoy manor now I have married Draco I am a Malfoy so Lord Malfoy is the head of my house as well as you and I need to start living with my husband I will be using the lab there to brew this potion as nobody uses that lab and everybody uses our lab and it's too dangerous" replies Selest.

"I completely agree that you should be living with your husband that was the second topic I was going to talk to you about, and as you are now under the house of Malfoy you will be punished by both houses if you misbehave as you are a Riddle by birth you still answer to me but you also answer to Lord Malfoy now you are married"

 **Half an hour later Malfoy manor**

When Selest arrives at Malfoy manor she goes to find her father in-law to ask if he can look after the baby while she brews the potion for her father. When she finds Lucius he agrees to look after his granddaughter and sends her off to brew the potion.

After warding the lab Selest takes out a cauldron and starts to brew the potion she is just thinking about her happy family when she picks up the wrong ingredient and puts into the cauldron she realises her mistake as she tries to stir the potion but it is too late as the potion explodes all over her hand quickly summoning an elf she demands it go fetch Lucius and Draco before she takes the wards down.

Lucius and Draco arrive and see the mess they look and each other then back and sigh in exasperation. "What happened here what you did wrong to make the potion explode?" asks Draco

"the same thing I did last time I brewed this potion when I was experimenting, I put the basilisk venom in first instead of last and putting anything in the cauldron after it will explode the potion even trying to stir it will make it explode." Replies Selest wincing in pain.

"What were you doing when you put the basilisk venom in?" asks Lucius.

"I was thing about my family I wasn't really concentrating to be honest I need to go back to riddle manor to get the antidote so I can heal my hand"

"We will discuss this in detail when you get back go and get your hand healed then come back here also notify your father you failed to brew the potion correctly"

"Misty" Selest calls her personal house elf

"Mistress be calling misty" asks the elf.

"Yes take me to riddle manor to my father's study" orders Selest with that they are gone with a pop.

When she arrives at the manor in the study Voldemort looks up at hearing a pop. "Why are you back so soon Selest" asks Voldemort.

"I wasn't concentrating and I put the basilisk venom in first and then tried to stir it and it exploded on my hand"

Voldemort quickly summons the antidote before telling his daughter to give him her hand and then he rubs the antidote into her hand before he starts the lecture.

"Selest you failed a mission and I don't take well to failure especially when it's due to inattention you will be punished as my follower then I will see to the punishment as my daughter for knowingly putting your life in danger I have made a new spell it is a variation of the cruciatus curse but doesn't damage the nerves"

"Causa doloris" says Voldemort pointing his wand at his follower.

"Ow please my lord I am sorry" whimper Selest as she feels the pain in her body.

Voldemort releases the spell and summons a pain reliever before giving it to her, he normally doesn't give out pain relievers to his followers but this is his daughter as well.

"Now your punishment as you father is you are grounded for a week and you will not be allowed to brew potions without me or Lucius there with you for a month now come here"

Selest goes to her father and is surprised to be pulled into a hug and then is dismissed back to Malfoy manor with a gentle swat to the bottom.

When she arrives back at Malfoy manor she goes to Lucius' study and knocks and waits to be told she can go in.

"So you didn't concentrate while brewing a dangerous potion so you effectively put your life in danger and that is not acceptable in this family and the punishment is always the same and that is a bare bottomed spanking with the slipper so come here and bare you bottom and let's get this over with"

So Selest goes over to Lucius and bares her bottom and bends over his knee and waits for the pain to start she gasps as the first swat comes down Lucius makes quick work of making her bottom red when he is finished he pulls her up and into a hug before sending here off to her husband and daughter upstairs.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: sorry for the long

Wait I have had quite a lot of homework to do but here is the next chapter.

Chapter 10

One year later

Selest is just getting ready to go back to Hogwarts for her sixth year; her father is going to look after he daughter while she is at school. "Draco love where my school tie is" shouts Selest down the stairs.

"it's in the top draw" shouts Draco back up the stairs as he tries to feed Sarina and get her ready so she can go to her grandfathers. They have both been given special permission to floo home to see their daughter.

"Selest come on we are going to be late and we still need to drop Sarina off at your dad's" shouts Draco

Selest comes down the stairs with her trunk and then shrinks it and puts it in her pocket before going over to her husband and going through the floo to her dad's house. When they get there they immediately go to the study.

"hi dad here is your beautiful granddaughter, come on princess let's give you to granddaddy so mummy and daddy can go to school" says Selest taking her daughter from her husband and passing her to her dad before saying goodbye and grabbing the portkey Draco is holding out and landing on the platform for the Hogwarts express.

Two days later

Selest is walking down the corridor to the dungeons when she sees her brother harry "hey harry how you doing?" asks Selest to her brother she has missed him since she left home and between looking after Sarina and doing missions for her father she hasn't really seen him.

"Hey am good how's the sprog" replies harry

"She has a name and she is good she is staying with dad at the moment"

"So you have abandoned her have you why couldn't you bring her with you"

"I have not abandoned my daughter and if your stupid brain hasn't noticed this is a school" snaps Selest.

"Don't call me stupid whore" harry snaps back

That was the breaking point for Selest and she pulls her fist back before slamming it into her brother's face when Severus walks down the corridor, he has just come back to teaching again but shares the classes with Westbourne.

"What in the name of merlin is going on here" says Severus in his silky drawl.

"Harry called me a whore so I punched him in the face" answers Selest still furious with her brother.

"Both of you follow me to the headmasters office he can deal with this. So both students follow Severus to the headmaster office where they are told to sit down and explain after hearing their explanations rodophlus starts speaking.

"you were both in the wrong you Mr riddle for your goading and language and you Mrs Malfoy for punching another student as it is you Mr riddle will serve detention tonight at seven with professor Snape and you miss riddle will be suspended for three days. Mr Riddle you are dismissed." Says rodophlus sighing.

"now you are under both the Riddle house and Malfoy house so I will call both Lord riddle and Malfoy here to deal with this and decide which one you will go home with today." So the headmaster goes over to the floo and floos first the Malfoy head.

A/N: let me know what you think I know it is a bit rushed I just wanted to post something as I forgot to update last week as I was too busy with my birthday

Lucius is just sitting down to a cup of tea when the floo alarm goes off he sighs and get up to answer it "hello headmaster what can I do for you" he asks when he answers the floo.

"I am sorry to disturb you but your daughter in law is in trouble and we are suspending her for three days I wondered if you could come to the school"

"I will be there in ten minutes I will just get her father for you and then I will be right over" says Lucius cutting the floo connection he apparates to riddle manor and goes to find Voldemort.

Voldemort looks up when he hears someone enter the living room when he sees Lucius he raises an eyebrow. "What is it Lucius" he asks.

"It is Selest it seems she can't stay out of trouble for five minutes she has been suspended for three days they want us at the school" says Lucius in exasperation.

Voldemort gets up and picks up Sarina who was playing on the floor " shall we go see your naughty mummy Sarina" says Voldemort to his granddaughter before motioning for Lucius to go ahead trough the floo and then following.

When Selest hears the floo go off she drops her head to the floor when she hears her daughter she gets up to take her off her father who gives her to her mother. Voldemort and Lucius sit down and wait for the headmaster to explain what happened.

When Lucius and Voldemort have decided who Selest will go home with they turn to her and start to speak. "Selest we are not happy with your behaviour you should have ignored your brother and walked away not punched him, as you are now under the Malfoy family you will be going home with Lucius and he will deal with this then, all I will say about this is this better not happen again am I understood young lady?" says Voldemort sternly.

"Yes dad I'm sorry"

"right then give me Sarina and then you can go with Lucius home" so Selest hands her daughter back to her father then follows Lucius through the floo back to Malfoy manor when they get there Lucius tells her to go wait in the corner in his study.

After ten minutes in the corner Selest hears the study door open and Lucius coming in and moving the chair to the middle of the room and telling her to come to him , she goes and stands in front of him with her head down.

"Look at me, now I don't think this is a serious offence but you know getting suspended will earn you a spanking but this time it will only be a hand spanking if this happens again I will be using my belt do you understand.

"Yes Lucius, can we just get this over with"

"Alright then bend over my lap" says Lucius and as soon as she is over his knee he starts spanking here hard and fast until he feels she has learned her lesson when he is finished he tells her to stand up and sit at his desk. "I want you to write 'I will not punch people when provoked' two hundred times then you can go study" So Selest does her lines then goes to study and eventually she ends up in the lab experimenting again with potion.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry I took so long to update but here is the next chapter if anyone wants to beta this story let me know.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Selest is getting ready to go back to school after her three day suspension. She is going to apply to the board of governors for permission to keep her daughter at school with her as she misses he daughte** **r.**

" **Selest are you ready? You need to go; you are going to be late." Lucius shouts up the stairs.**

" **Yes, I'm coming now." Replies Selest as she walks downstairs.**

" **Right young lady, you better behave because if your dad or I get a floo call or a letter about your behaviour you are going to be in trouble. The governors have given you permission to keep Sarina at school with you."**

" **Ok, I need to go to school now, when will Sarina be able to come to school with me." asks Selest.**

" **Next week as we want you to settle back into school life first ok"**

 **After saying she was alright with everything she went back to school and started to look for Draco. She found him in the great hall.**

" **Draco guess what, Sarina is coming to be with us at school next week. I got permission off the school governors" exclaims Selest**

" **That is good new darling, I missed you" replies Draco kissing his wife on the lips before going to class with her.**

 **A/N: R &R **


End file.
